Le soleil se meurt à jamais
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Angleterre cache bien des secrets, ce n'est en rien nouveau. Certains sont aux faits de tous, d'autres moins. Et de toute façon, les jeunes ne s'intéressent jamais aux secrets des vieux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi cette surprise, Alfred ?


**Alors, pour la blague... J'aime pas ce couple. Limite, je pourrais dire que je le déteste, mais il ne m'a rien fait xD**

 **Pourquoi je l'ai écrit ? Aucune idée, je me suis réveillée, un matin, après avoir rêvé du scénario (ça m'arrive, de temps en temps). Donc, je l'ai écrit.**

 **Par contre, mon correcteur refuse d'y toucher, il aime pas non plus le USUK xD**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia - Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Arthur enlève son T-shirt, l'esprit ailleurs. Par terre, sa chemise tâchée de thé est abandonnée.

Pour cette fois, c'était un bête accident. Une serveuse un peu maladroite qui débutait dans le métier. Une théière un peu en équilibre sur un plateau. Un voisin ayant mal rangé sa chaise.

Et une douche chaude aromatisée aux fruits rouges.

Au moins, sa veste avait été épargnée, c'était toujours ça.

Il s'était réfugié dans les toilettes attenantes, tentant de réconforter la pauvre jeune fille persuadée de perdre son emploi dans l'heure et ignorant les moqueries et les piques lancées par ses chers collègues.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il se lava les mains et tenta d'ôter les dernières traces de ce sans doute excellent thé aux fruits rouges avant qu'il ne colle aux rares poils blonds ornant son torse.

Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit sur un Alfred venu aux nouvelles et poussé par Allemagne qui aimerait reprendre rapidement la réunion.

-Hey, Angleterre, tu…

Il se figea alors qu'il apercevait le dos de son tuteur.

Il n'était pas aussi pudique qu'on le prétendait, mais il se rendit subitement compte qu'il ne l'avait vu ainsi, le dos découvert.

Un dos, ce n'était pas une partie du corps banale. C'était souvent caché, parfois ça racontait une histoire et parfois non.

Évidemment, en tant que nation, leurs peaux ne pouvaient que raconter des histoires. L'Histoire.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, cette fois.

-Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu as au dos ?

La question d'USA le fit sursauter mais, surtout, il lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus seul.

Par réflexe, Arthur se retourna pour lui faire face, oubliant le grand miroir accroché au mur, permettant à Alfred de garder l'œil sur le sujet de son interrogation. Pas très malin s'il voulait jouer l'hallucination ou mentir sur le sujet. Il était incapable d'en détacher les yeux.

-Trop tard, je l'ai vu, Angleterre, soupira-t-il.

La mauvaise foi de son ancien tuteur était la reine des migraines, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tenter le coup, les cris d'Italie du Nord ayant déjà commencé le travail.

-Tu n'as rien vu. Car il n'y a rien à voir.

-Angleterre…

Son soupir aurait pu créer une tornade.

-Non seulement je l'ai vu, mais je le vois encore.

Il lui montra le miroir de l'index.

-Il y a toujours un miroir dans les toilettes. C'est pas très malin de lui tourner le dos.

Au lieu de s'enfoncer dans le déni ou de se débattre comme il s'y attendait, Arthur s'adossa aux lavabos et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ce ne sont que des cicatrices.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, voyons. Je te parle du tatouage. Du truc coloré qui te prend tout le dos.

C'était sans doute un motif, fut un temps, mais les blessures de guerre avait fini par le déformer. Ce n'était plus que des tâches de couleur couturées et floues.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Maladroitement, il tentait d'enfiler le T-shirt publicitaire mis à disposition par l'établissement, mais il se rendait juste ridicule, se trompant de trou et le portant à l'envers.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Alfred aurait ri et se serait moqué de lui. Mais pas là.

Là, il devait surpasser un espèce de traumatisme d'enfant, en découvrant que son père et tuteur était une personne à part entière, avec ses décisions irréfléchies et ses caprices.

-Ça représentait quoi, à la base ?

Bien que son esprit menaçait de s'absenter, il tentait de se raccrocher à des faits basiques. Le motif, donc.

-C'est rien, retourne avec les autres, ils ont besoin du _héros_.

Même l'étincelle de mépris n'était pas à la hauteur de ce dont il donnait l'habitude.

Arthur finit par lui tourner le dos, se dépêtrant avec le vêtement et finissant par trouver le bon sens, cachant enfin le tatouage défraîchit.

-Il n'y a plus rien à dire, dégage. Tu es sans doute le dernier qui porte le moindre intérêt à mon égard.

Son air glacé lui rappelait sa prise d'indépendance. Il lui renvoyait en pleine face le mépris et la distance qu'il avait mis lui-même en place.

Angleterre se mira un instant et grimaça. Entre son pantalon de lin et son maillot à sponsors, il avait une dégaine… une dégaine.

Ça n'allait pas apaiser les moqueries de France, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'une chemise collante.

Comme Alfred ne semblait pas vouloir sortir du chemin, il le bouscula sans rien dire et le dépassa.

La main sur la poignée, Arthur compta quitter les sanitaires mais il fut stoppé dans son geste. Par son ancienne colonie. Qui le fixait avec un air de petit garçon perdu.

-Il y a d'autres choses que tu m'as caché ?

-Des tas. Genre mille ans d'existence auquel tu n'as jamais prêté attention. Mais pourquoi s'en embarrasser ?

Mais aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste. Ni pour se rapprocher ni pour reculer. Ils se fixaient, tel deux statues de pierre, figés dans une attitude agressive. Mais si ils se montraient les dents, il n'aboyaient pas pour autant.

-Et si maintenant, j'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi ? De t'écouter ?

-Tu mentirais.

Leurs yeux restaient rivés dans ceux de l'autre, le bleu dans le vert.

-Je n'aime pas les mensonges, et tu le sais. Passe ton chemin et oublie-moi.

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea, une fois de plus.

Puis un genou fut fléchi, des doigts se crispèrent…

Le baiser que pressa Alfred contre les lèvres d'Arthur parut les surprendre tous les deux. Mais si son instigateur recula, il fut empêché par Angleterre qui avait lâché la poignée au profit de la taille de la jeune nation.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je m'en aille…

-C'est le cas.

-Dans ce cas, lâche-moi. Sinon, tu n'es pas très crédible.

-Quelle importance ? Il n'y a que nous, ici…

Cette phrase résonna telle une menace entre les murs carrelés, paraissant être un rappel de leur isolement actuel.

-Tu es bizarre, Arthur. Et tu m'esquives.

-Drôle façon de t'esquiver.

Il resserra sa prise sur la taille pour souligner sa remarque, ce qui troubla Alfred. C'était une prise forte et sûre. Une prise d'homme. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son tuteur qui l'avait toujours traité en être fragile malgré qu'il l'ait déjà vu faire voler des bisons à mains nues.

L'illogisme des parents.

Mais il ne faisait plus face à son tuteur, présentement, juste à un homme adulte. Un homme adulte au regard vert étonnamment perçant et enveloppant, au toucher chaud et au T-shirt publicitaire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Rien ni personne ne l'y avait poussé, au fond. Il avait obéi à une simple pulsion qui l'avait envoyé de l'autre côté de la porte des toilettes.

-Alfred…

Il se raidit à ce soupir. Comment était-il parvenu là ?

Cette fois, ce fut Arthur qui initia le baiser et qui recula après, le relâchant.

-C'était une carte du monde, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il la franchit puis la referma, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Son retour parut soulager Allemagne qui ronchonna sur l'absence d'États-Unis, maintenant.

-Tu as le même air ravi que lorsque tu obtiens des victoires martiales, mon lapin, murmura France en se penchant. J'ai le droit de savoir ?

- _No_.

Mais son voisin pouvait apercevoir une carte magnétique entre ses doigts, ressemblant à celles utilisées à l'hôtel où ils étaient descendus.

-Nerveux ? Redemanda-t-il.

-Pas le moins du monde. J'ai toujours eu les doigts agiles.

Loin d'en rougir, Francis leva les yeux au ciel. Les facultés de pickpocket d'Arthur n'étaient plus à démontrer.

-Quelqu'un va avoir une visite nocturne, ricana-t-il. Je vais être jaloux~

Ils ricanèrent en chœur alors qu'Alfred revenait enfin des cabinets, l'air penaud.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
